bcfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Mato
Sakura Mate (サクラ マト Mato Sakura'):' is a noblewoman and is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Violet Orca squad of the Magic Knights and is the youngest captain in history. Appearance Sakura's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with long dark purple hair that goes beyond his feet while his bangs cover his left eye. She strangely has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears despite being human. She wears a sleeveless open-back dress including a collar with gold beads covering her throat. The chest piece is black while the rest of the dress is white, and the gown splits open at her outer thighs which frees her legs for movement. She wears black sleeves separated from the gown that reach her mid-upper arms and come down to her middle fingers, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. She finishes her wardrobe with dark purple high heals with gold beads around the insole. On her head is a headband formed of two parallel golden strips that match the horns piercing through her hair from the edge of his hairline. She wears her squad's signature robe of the Violet Orca during special events which is violet and short with gold trimming and is worn over the shoulder as it splits into two flaps with sharp ends with a golden cross on the end of each. It also has a hood and a gold-colored tie brush located in the center to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Violet Orca Captain Full Appearance.png|Full Appearance Personality Sakura is a shy and timid young girl. She is quite easily frightened by others and is soft spoken. She doesn't like to be the center of attention as it makes her flustered that her face begins to turn red as she tries to escape this situation all together. She is also easily startled by the loud and reckless individuals as it catches her by surprise, making her jumpy and frantic. It is for this reason that Sakura so often comes off as meek or timid to most of the other captains leading them to believe that she is unqualified to be a captain, She can also be a very polite and kind girl, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. This leads to her dislike to be confrontational for any reason as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. She as well as doesn't even like any confrontations between comrades and will try to get them to stop even if it means resorting to use her magic. She also has a gentle and warm personality Unlike the other nobles, Sakura does not look on those of lower birth nor does she discriminates herself as being above them despite being a noblewoman herself for she looks deeper than those nobles and royals and appreciate people according to their worth She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. She is very eager to try and make friends. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance, this also lead to the fact that she doesn't enjoy fighting, Unlike the other squad captains, preferring to avoid it as much as possible, however if it's for the sake of her squad and friends she becomes more confident and brave as she is willing to fight without hesitation almost like she becomes a completely different person. and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is easily intimidated being in the presence in all of the other eight captains or even with a small few. She is greatly pampered by her squad mates considers her a valuable and ____ leader with her own special strong points Sakura also cares greatly for her squad members She greatly admires the Wizard King, Tristan Scalibur. After he was announced the next Wizard King, he entrusted the position of the Violet Orca squad to her, whom she thought was not ready for the position however Tristan believed she was ready and would bring the squad to greatness. For having someone put such unwavering faith in her, she accepted the position in the hopes that she could live up to his expectations. History Sakura was born into a noble family. Battle Prowess Magic [[Poison Magic|'Poison Magic']]:''' Sakura possesses a magic that allows her to freely generate and manipulate poison. She can manifest these poisons into different strengths and forms such as releasing it into a type of toxic gas or create an extremely fatal and corrosive liquid poison. It's gas form seems to be "tangible", and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. While its liquid form can used much more reliant then its gas for as it can be used much more effective with a wide spread of usages. Which ever form it takes on, the poison that she produces is so corrosive that it is able to decay all that it touches. It is a powerful type of magic that injures the health or destroys life. The poison produced by this magic starts off by causing lethal nerve-paralysis, weakening the body into suffering pain before subsequently killing them from the inside while at the same time melts through solid stone and metal with its corrosive chemicals its made of. '''Creation Magic: Restraining Magic: Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a noblewoman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Sakura possesses an immense amount of Magic Power despite her young age. Although she is only 16 years old her magic power is beyond recognition as she was often praised by others for the extraordinary power she possesses, being able to effect a large scale city with her magic. Sakura's talent in magic is said to be absolutely astounding, found only in one out of ten million people at her age. The strength of her potential has been able to stun even the other captains. She may be young but her reserves of magic power are amazing even by squad captain standards. Equipment Grimoire: Sakura possesses a grimoire that contains various poison-based magic spells. Her grimoire is much larger then an average grimoire, being roughly the same size as her entire body and is just a wider in length. It has black covers with purple markings decorating the covers with a three leaf clover placed in the center. Trivia * Sakura is the youngest Magic Knight Captain in history. * Sakura's favorite things are sweets and making friends. * Sakura has the largest grimore. * Sakura is developed around the idea of the users shyness, as in stuff that makes her shy is what the user is shy about.